You're my everything
by x-jeremy-tyler-x
Summary: Jeremy doesn’t think Tyler cares anymore and Tyler’s at a loss at how to show him he is Tyler’s everything. So I intended this to be a one-shot but I got to the end and realised I hadn’t put any smut in it so I’m making it a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You're my everything**

**Summary: Jeremy doesn't think Tyler cares anymore and Tyler's at a loss at how to show him he is Tyler's everything. So I intended this to be a one-shot but I got to the end and realised I hadn't put any smut in it so I'm making it a two-shot.**

**This is my second fic and again I'm not sure if it's good or not but I enjoyed writing it**

**Normal disclaimers apply and please review!**

Tyler and Jeremy had been together for years. After leaving Mystic Falls, they moved to Denver and never looked back. Twelve years later, and something went wrong. Tyler doesn't know what happened but somewhere along the line he and Jeremy drifted apart and now Jeremy looks at him in a way he hasn't since they were in high school. Like he wants to kill him. But there is something else in his eyes that Tyler can't name. It's almost a longing that shouldn't be there because Tyler has given him everything he has ever wanted.

They moved away because Jeremy couldn't handle the way Elena looked at him when she found out he was sleeping with Tyler. They left at night because Jeremy didn't want to see the look on Elena's face when he said they were leaving. Not because he was leaving but because he was leaving with TYLER. She could handle the fact he was gay. Her and Jenna both accepted that and told him he was free to do as he liked. Obviously Elena didn't mean he could do Tyler.

Tyler hated that Elena couldn't accept them because he loves Jeremy, he still does, and he knows Jeremy loves him. At least he thinks Jeremy loves him. He's only wanted what's best for Jeremy, and he's made sure to always show Jeremy how much he loves him. But now it's like that isn't enough, like HE isn't enough. He's waiting for Jeremy to say something, tell him what's wrong, what happened to make them drift so far apart. That's why he's sitting on their couch, in their living room, in their house about to break down because Jeremy told him he's leaving, without an explanation. No reason just an "I'm leaving, going back to Mystic Falls."

Tyler isn't stupid. He knows that he's about to lose everything he's ever wanted. Everything he fought against until he realised what it meant. That he could have someone who loved him for who he is not who he could be. He knows he can't let Jeremy walk out the door but he doesn't know how to stop him. He doesn't know how to make him stay.

Jeremy is standing, staring at the door, debating with himself if he should say goodbye or just walk out when he feels a presence behind him. A warmth he would know anywhere, even in the dark, that washes over him and means so much to him. Safety. Love. HOME.

To Jeremy Tyler is home. He is what he comes back to every night and what he wakes up to every morning. He doesn't know how he'll survive without him but he has to try. Because Tyler doesn't care about him anymore. He's not even sure if Tyler ever cared about him. But there is a hand on his shoulder, a hand that can do so many things. Show him love, bring him to the brink of orgasm and then leave him hanging there until Tyler is inside him and they come together.

But he knows now that Tyler used him. He was just a warm body, someone to fuck until something else came along. Every time he would try and bring up the subject of making it official, tying the knot, eloping, Tyler would go quiet and pale, as though the very thought made him sick. What he doesn't understand is how Tyler can use him for twelve years and not understand how Jeremy could think such things. It was like Tyler didn't realise that being with someone for twelve years could create an image of the two of them together when they were old, still together and still happy. Except they weren't happy anymore, well Jeremy wasn't, but he didn't think Tyler cared.

Tyler's a mess. He's knows the moment Jeremy walks out the door he'll break down, he just doesn't know how to tell Jeremy that. He sees a look in Jeremy's eyes and realises what this is about. Again, Tyler isn't stupid. It's the same look he would get when talking about eloping, getting married. And Tyler would always avoid the subject. It's not that he never thought about it. I mean you can't be with someone for twelve years and NOT think about it. He bought rings for fuck sake. He just didn't know how to ask. Every time he would psych himself up to just ask, he backed down; afraid that the moment the words actually passed his lips, Jeremy would realise he'd been wasting his time and go back to Mystic Falls. Which is what he was doing. But only because Tyler hadn't said anything, asked anything. It was now or never.

"Wait." He managed to croak out. His throat was dry, as if he hadn't had a beer before all this happened. "Just…wait…I need to show you something." He started moving towards their room, holding Jeremy's arm, and surprisingly, Jeremy followed. When he got into the room, he let go of Jeremy, and moved to his bedside table. Opening the middle draw and reaching into the back, he pulled out a black velvet box. He turned back to Jeremy and saw a look of confusion on his face.

"I never managed to get the courage to ask, I guess I was afraid you'd say no and leave. But now you're leaving and it's 'coz I never said anything, so here goes. I love you with all my heart. When my day's been shit I come home and you make me smile. Your always there for me no questions, you let me take my time when I have to explain something that hurts and I've been blind to not see that I've been hurting you." He opened the box, showing Jeremy the two platinum rings. Jeremy looked at them, then back at Tyler in shock. He started to say something, but Tyler butt in. "Let me finish please? I need to say this. I need you to realise that I can't lose everything I have. 'Coz that's what you are to me. You're my everything." He got down on one knew and took a deep breath. "Jeremy Gilbert, we've been together for twelve years, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" He held his breath, waiting, hoping, and praying that Jeremy would say the one word that would keep him together.

Looking into Tyler's eyes, Jeremy could see the truth in them. Being with that same person for twelve years came with benefits like that, you can read them like a book. Most of the time. He thought Tyler didn't care, but he could tell Tyler didn't know how to give himself to Jeremy completely. Tyler was scared he'd get hurt, scared that Jeremy would leave him. _How can he think that? Doesn't he know that he's MY everything as well?_ He could see the pain Tyler was going through, knew that the next words to come out of his mouth had the potential to completely destroy the one person he loved more than life itself. Getting down on his knees, he answered the question he'd been waiting to hear for years with the one word he knew would save their relationship.

"Yes."

**Fin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: You're my everything**

**The final part of my two shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Normal disclaimers apply, all mistakes are my own and please review!**

_He said yes…my God he actually said yes‼ _Tyler was ecstatic to say the least. He was sure Jeremy was going to leave and that not even asking the question was going to be enough. But it was, and they were both kneeling on the floor, looking at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. _This is crazy, I just asked him to marry me and we're kneeling here like a couple of novices…man up Lockwood! _He grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and dragged his mouth to his own, initiating the most intense kiss either had ever had.

Jeremy sighed into the kiss, completely losing himself in Tyler's tongue, teeth and lips, not believing for one second that he almost gave this up. His slid his arms round Tyler's neck, his hands tangling in his hair. He shuffled closer to Tyler, so their bodies were touching. Tyler ran his hands down Jeremy's sides, his arms encircling him to hold him close. Everything he ever wanted, needed, was in his arms and he never wanted to let it go. They broke the kiss for air, and Tyler took the opportunity to pick up the ring box he'd dropped. Taking one ring out, he held it out for Jeremy to see. Engraved inside were the words _Forever yours, Ty. _He slid it onto Jeremy's finger and kissed his knuckles. Picking out the other ring, Jeremy turned it over and smiled as he read _Love you forever, Jere, _and looking up at Tyler, saw that his eyes were misted over with tears. He kissed Tyler again, while sliding the ring on his finger and running his hand through the feather soft hair he loved to grab on to.

Tyler stood up, bringing Jeremy with him, and moved over to the bed. He slowly lowered Jeremy down, kneeling above him, seeing a look of love mixed with lust pass across Jeremy's face. _How could I ever think he would reject me? _He dropped his head so his lips were brushing Jeremy's ear and whispered "I love you."

That was like a spark to Jeremy. He grabbed Tyler's hips and rocked up against him, making them both moan in pleasure. Tyler drew back and kissed Jeremy, his hands moving to the hem of Jeremy's shirt, lifting it up. He kissed down Jeremy's neck and sucked on his collar bone, marking him as he had done many times before. He pulled Jeremy up to take off his shirt, and gently pushed him back down, straddling his hips. He ground his ass against Jeremy, receiving a loud moan for his efforts. They were both as hard as a rock and wanting to fuck each other till they blacked out. Jeremy ran his hands up Tyler's sides, bunching his t-shirt and tugging it over his head.

He leaned up and licked over Ty's left nipple. Tyler ground his hips harder against Jeremy's cock and Jeremy bit down, making Tyler cry out and dig his nails into Jeremy's shoulders. He rocked back and forth, moving in time with Jeremy's ministrations to his chest, before he pushed Jeremy down and licked down his chest, tracing patterns with his tongue over Jeremy's pecs and stomach, tasting him. He dipped his tongue into Jeremy's navel, a warning of what was to come, while his hands stroked down to undo Jeremy's pants and his hand slipped inside, giving his dick a few light strokes. He was leaking pre come and Tyler knew Jeremy wouldn't last long so he squeezed his hand tighter on the up stroke and flicked his nail over the head. Jeremy was a quivering mess lying on the bed, and Tyler loved the power he had over him. He bit Jeremy's hip, marking him again and licked a trail down to the base of Jeremy's cock and breathed in his lover's scent, a jolt of arousal shuddering through his body.

"Oh fuck Ty, baby I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that."

Tyler laughed, crawling back up Jeremy's body, licking his way to his ear, his hand still stroking. "But that's the whole point _baby, _I don't WANT you to last." He bit down harshly on Jeremy's ear lobe and squeezed the head of his cock again; catching the pre come and smearing it back down. Jeremy was losing control, could hardly breath as Tyler slid his other hand into his pants, pushing them down and over his hips, squeezing his ass, trying to get them off while still touching him. He gave up and sat on his haunches, dragging them off slowly then kneeling to unbutton his own pants. He scooted down the bed and removed his and Jeremy's boxers, memorizing the sight of his lover spread open in invitation. He straddled Jeremy's knees, and lowered his head to take the tip of Jeremy's cock in his mouth, moaning loudly at the first taste of his lover. Jeremy arched off the bed, his hands gripping hard onto Tyler's hair, a moan ripping from his throat.

"Oh yeah…baby…like that…fuck Ty…" Jeremy could barely form sentences and was glad that Tyler had started moving his head. Tyler hollowed his cheeks and sucked back up his cock slowly, wanting to drag out Jeremy's orgasm till he was inside him. Jeremy moaned and bucked his hips trying to get Ty to take more of him in. Fortunately, Tyler conceded and took him in all the way so the head was touching the back of his throat. He swallowed slowly, repeating the action as Jeremy screamed and came down his throat. _So much for making it last… _He released Jeremy's flaccid member and sidled up Jeremy's body, rocking his dick against Jeremy's hip.

Jeremy grabbed his neck, dragging his head down to taste himself in Tyler's mouth. Tyler moaned as Jeremy tongue fucked his mouth, and Jeremy took the opportunity to flip Tyler onto his back and reach over to his bedside table. He grabbed the bottle of lube and sat back on Tyler's hips, grinding his ass against Tyler's dick. "Want you inside me, want to feel you for weeks baby." He opened to bottle and coated his fingers in lube, reaching his hand round to his opening. He lowered himself onto his fingers and moaned at the intrusion. He rocked his hips back on his finger, and heard Tyler moan from below him. Jeremy bit his lip, trying to keep control, knowing he was about to lose it for the second time that night, and gazed down at Ty, their eyes locking. Jeremy's other hand went to his cock, stroking up and down like Tyler had done, and that was it.

Tyler leant up and flipped Jeremy backwards, removing Jeremy's hand from himself at the same time. Tyler licked his way up Jeremy's body, stopping at a nipple and biting down hard. Jeremy whimpered and bucked up against Tyler, the dicks rubbing together, creating much needed friction. Tyler buries his face in Jeremy's neck, breathing him in, trying to prolong his orgasm. He knows he could come without being inside Jeremy, but he doesn't want that. He wants to feel Jeremy tightening around him, milking him dry. The thought makes him moan, sending electric shocks down his body to his cock, and he reaches for the lube Jeremy dropped on the bed. He leans back and makes a show of lubing himself up, jacking his cock slowly, twisting his hand at the head and moaning Jeremy's name.

Jeremy feels like he's gonna explode. Tyler knows what that does to him and all he can think it _fuck me fuck me fuck me_, and Tyler finally strokes a finger against his entrance. He slides a finger in, groaning as Jeremy squeezes against the intrusion, and pushes another finger inside. He leans down and licks a line up Jeremy's cock, brushing Jeremy's prostate and making him cry out in pleasure. He sucks Jeremy's balls into his mouth, rolling them around and thrusting a third finger inside Jeremy.

"Ty…FUCK…oh God Ty I'm not gonna last…please baby…please…" He'll be the first person to admit that when Jeremy begs he gets harder than he thought he could, but even that was pushing it. He felt he could drill concrete when all he wanted to do was drill Jeremy. He lined himself up and slowly thrust inside, moaning at the heat that surrounded him. Jeremy felt tighter than he ever had before and Tyler thought he would come right then. Jeremy squirmed underneath him at the invasion, moaning at the feeling of being filled to the brim. When Tyler was ball deep in Jeremy, he thrust forward and hit Jeremy's prostate dead on, making him howl in pleasure and clench his muscles around Tyler. He always found it straight away, being so far inside Jeremy and pushing that little bit further sent them both to heaven. Tyler pulled back and thrust in harshly, pulling out and doing it all over again. They were both moaning and they were sure the neighbours could here, but they were beyond caring. They were where they belonged and they were staying that way, no matter who heard. The pace increased and Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, changing the angle and making his eyes roll back. Tyler grabbed Jeremy's cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts and Jeremy came hard over Tyler's hand and their stomachs. With Jeremy's tight channel seizing his cock, Tyler came with a shout inside Jeremy, collapsing on top of him.

They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath, and Tyler slipped out of Jeremy, rolling onto his side, bringing Jeremy with him. He laced their fingers together, their identical rings settling next to each other, and kissed their knuckles, looking deep into Jeremy's eyes.

"I love you."

Tyler smiled. It was just like Jeremy to beat him to the punch, but he knew what Jeremy was going to say next, and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth, silencing him.

"You're my everything too Jere."

**Fin.**

**Ok, so I realise that throughout that there was no mention of a condom, but for arguments sake he did put one on, I just didn't write it. **

**Please review!**


End file.
